nazizombiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Wonder Weapons
Wonder Weapons are powerful, unusual, and unique weapons that do not exist in real life, that appear in the Zombies (mode). There are twelve''' weapons''' in total. Eight of them are guns and four of them are tactical. In order of appearence, they are: Ray Gun , Wunderwaffe DG-2 , Monkey Bomb, Thundergun, Winter's Howl, Gercsh Device, Matryoshka Doll , VR-11, Scavenger, 31-79 JGb215, Wave Gun, and the Quantum Entanglement Device. Ray Gun The first Wonder Weapons in the Nazi Zombies series created by Ludwig Maxis. Shoots green rays and when Pack-a-Punched it shoots red rays. It is one of the strongest weapons, killing Zombies with 3 shots at Round 30 with 3 shots if Pack-a-Punched. Wunderwaffe DG-2 This is the Second Wonder Weapon and was created by Edward Richtofen. First available in Shi No Numa, this Wonder Weapon shoots bursts of electricity that will kill Zombies and Hellhounds with one shot regardless of their health as it has an infinite amount of damage. When fired at a group of Zombies, it will link to all of the Zombies near the one that was shot. It will only link up to 12 Zombies, killing them all. However, when Pack-a-Punched it will shoot red bursts of electricity and will be able to link up to and instantly kill 24 ''Zombies. Monkey Bomb This is the third '''Wonder Weapon' that first appeared on Der Riese, created by Edward Richtofen. It is a tactical grenade that after being armed and thrown, it distracts all of the Zombies for 9 seconds, leading all of them towards the bomb, giving time for a player to revive others. Afterwards, it explodes killing some of the zombies. Thundergun This is the fourth Wonder Weapon that first appeared on Kino der Toten and was created on Ascension by a scientist named Gersch. It shoots a blast of compressed air that clears the way of any Zombies, most of the time killing them. When Pack-a-Punched, the radius of the blast is increased, along with its range, and the Zombies it is able to kill. Its strength is not altered since it already has infinite damage althought sometimes it "misses" some zombies and does not affect them. Winter's Howl It is the fifth Wonder Weapon and first appeared in the map "Five". It will slow down a group of Zombies after shooting them once, and if a Zombie is shot twice, it will instantly freeze to death. Gersch Device It is the sixth Wonder Weapon and it appears in the maps Ascension and Moon. It was created by Yuri Kravcheski. It is a tactical grenade and works as a "black hole bomb", sucking in zombies in its radius killing them after it is primed and thrown. If a player jumps into the "black hole", he will teleport to a random portion of the map, rather that killing him. Matryoshka Doll This is the seventh Wonder Weapon and it appears in the maps Ascension and Call of the Dead. When thrown, they act as a cluster bomb as the first one will explode, releasing another Martyoshka doll that flies in a random direction and explodes, releasing another. It does this 4 times. They take about 3 seconds to prime, and take a few more seconds to explode after landing, but if timed and thrown perfectly, these can prove to be very useful. V-R11 It is the eigth Wonder Weapon that appears exclusively in Call of the Dead. It fires burst of yellow energy that hits one Zombie at a time, turning him into a regular human wearing a suit. The human runs to the nearest body of water and freezes, attracting some Zombies with it. If shot at a teammate, Zombies will ignore him for a short period of time. If shot at a teammate while Pack-a-Punched, it will give the player shot at a temporary Insta-Kill effect in addition to the Zombies ignoring that player. Scavenger The ninth Wonder Weapon exclusive to Call of the Dead, created by Harvey Yena . It is a sniper rifle that slightly resembles the Crossbow Explosive Tip, because when fired, the actual bullet fired will slightly damage the shot Zombie, but 3 - 5 seconds later, it will cause a yellow explosion killing any Zombies within it's radius. The radius and its damage increases when the gun is Pack-a-Punched. The color of the explosion changes from yellow to purple when Pack-a-Punched. 31-79 JGb215 It is the tenth Wonder Weapon and is exclusive to Shangri-La. It shrinks Zombies and reduces their health to one. The player can also walk into them to send them flying away instantly killing them. It will make Zombie Monkeys dissappear and shrinks Naphalm Zombies for a second though their explosion is still powerful. Zombies can still attack when shrunk although their attacks are much weaker but they could easily down you if running through a group of them. Wave Gun/Zap Gun First exclusive to the map Moon, it is the eleventh Wonder Weapon. It is the first dual-wieldable Wonder Weapon and the first weapon to be interchangeable between single-wield, and dual-wield. The Wave Gun, the single-wield form of this gun, shoots a purple ray straight toward where one was aiming that cooks zombies from the inside out, making them puff up and pop after a ding is heard. The Zap Gun shoots balls of electricity that electrify zombies like the Wunderwaffe DG-2 except that the electricity does not link to other Zombies. Quantum Entanglement Device (QED) It is the twelfth and final Wonder Weapon that appears on Moon. It is a tactical grenade that when primed and thrown, it will have a random outcome of a predetermined list of effects that can "bless" or "curse" the player, with outcomes such as to give another gun, spawn more Zombies, kill all Zombies in a certain radius, give a certain amount of points, etc. Category:Weapons Category:Wonder Weapons Category:Nacht Der Untoten Category:Verruckt Category:Shi No Numa Category:Der Riese Category:Kino der Toten Category:"Five" Category:Ascension Category:Call of the Dead Category:Shangri-La Category:Call of Duty: World at War Category:Call of Duty:Black Ops